


Comin' In Hot

by marinaandthediamonds



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, Student/Teacher, Taboo, illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marinaandthediamonds/pseuds/marinaandthediamonds
Summary: Will is frustrated, and his student helps him relax. Where's the harm in that?





	

You watched as the other students filed out of the classroom, laughing amongst themselves as they did so. Not only was it the last period of the day, but it was Friday. Most people were going out to parties or going off campus.

You gathered your things then looked up to see your teacher still sitting there, looking rather frustrated. You set your bag back down on the chair. Well, you thought, it couldn't hurt to ask if anything's wrong.  
Taking one last glance at the door to make sure everyone had left, you walked cautiously towards his desk. He completely ignored your presence, even as you stood right in front of him. You hesitantly moved to the side of his desk. "Professor Graham? Is there something wrong?" You asked. 

His jaw was set and he stared straight ahead at the screen of his laptop, though his stare seemed completely blank, completely absorbed in his own thoughts. His brown curls were mildly disheveled. They tended to get that way when he was stressed, usually due to him insistently ruffling his hair and carding it through his fingers. I wonder what it looks like after sex...no! Bad, (Y/N)! You're just trying to help him!

"No, nothing is wrong. You may leave now." He said through clenched teeth.  
This should have been your cue to leave. You stood steadfast.  
"Sir, I'm sorry, but I can tell something's stressing you. Is there anything I can do?"  
You asked tentatively.  
You could see his tongue swipe over his teeth through a closed mouth.  
"No, (Y/N). Please. Leave." He said.  
"But, sir, I-" (Y/N) began to persist before he interrupted.

"You know what, (Y/N)? There is something you can do." He said suddenly, his voice frighteningly calm.  
"T-there is?" You asked, smiling weakly.  
He looked up at you from his seat and looked you right in the eye as he took off his glasses and said, "Yes, there is. You can take off your top and get down on your knees."  
Your mouth fell open. "S-sir-,"  
"You wanted to help? I'm giving you an opportunity to help me. Either help me with this, or get the hell out of my classroom." 

There was silence as you stared each other down. Finally, your trembling fingers found the buttons of your blouse and you began to clumsily unbutton them.  
There was a groan from Will as he reached down and palmed himself through his jeans. You got down on your knees, nervously looking up at him. His mouth was slightly open, his blue eyes hazy as he watched through heavily lidded eyes.  
You made quick work of his belt and undid his zipper. You bit your lip and looked up at him again. "What are you waiting for, an invitation?" He muttered.

You blinked, then pulled down his pants and boxers. He was already painfully hard. You licked the underside of his cock, taking extra care to tongue the most prominent vein. He let out a content noise and his fingers weaved into your hair.  
"Good girl." He whispered.  
You hummed in appreciation, taking him into your mouth. He whimpered.

"Fuck, you're so good at this...no idea how long I've wanted this...keep seeing you everyday in class, fuck, yeah, just like that, such a good girl. Oh! Fuck. You're the reason I'm so stressed all the time, you know that? You're all I've ever wanted, b-but you're so young, so soft and gentle, oh...fuck." He rambled.  
Suddenly, you could hear the door open. "Will. We need to talk." Said a deep voice. Will's eyes flew open and he kneed you under the desk. You let out a squeak of surprise. Oh, shit. We just got caught, didn't we?  
"Y-yes? What about?" Will replied, running his hands through his hair nervously.  
"I think that-Will, are you alright? You're a bit...flushed..." The voice asked.  
"Me? Yeah, fine. Long day."  
"Right," said the voice doubtfully, "So, I've got a new case. I need your help. Can you meet me outside in 10 minutes or so? Soon as possible would be best."  
"Yeah, yeah, of course-" his voice caught in his throat as you went back to work on his cock, his hands gripping your hair tightly. He attempted to cover it up with a cough.

"Are you sure you're okay, Will?"  
He gave a curt smile. "Yeah. Fine."  
There was a pause. His cock hit the back of your throat and he clenched his jaw, closed his eyes and tugged on your hair. "Okay. I'll see you in 10, tops."  
Footsteps faded and the door creaked open and closed. Will looked down at you.  
"You're all kinds of naughty, aren't you, little girl?"

At the sound of that, you took him farther into your mouth, causing him to gasp. "I'm so c-close, d-don't tease me-ah!"  
He came down your throat and you swallowed. You pulled away from him with a small pop. As he cleaned himself up, you fixed your hair, managing to pull your blouse on as well. "Alright. Come out from under there, love." He muttered, standing from his chair. You stood up and tried to regain your composure, but he suddenly grabbed your chin and kissed you. He pulled away before you could even react, his face still extremely close to yours, his eyes staring into yours. 

"I'm not a one time thing, am I?" You asked quietly. He smiled and kissed you again. "No, of course not. Please don't think I was taking advantage of you, that isn't at all what I meant to do, it's just that I've been watching you for so long, I've had to control myself around you for so long..." He looked at you apologetically. "Well, I'm sure you understand." He said quietly. 

You kissed him once more. He smiled and let go of you, turning to his desk and scribbling something on a spare piece of paper before handing it to you. "Here. It's my number. Call me anytime, day or night. I'll pick up." He said. You smiled and kissed his cheek. "I will." You reassured him, then headed for the door, grabbing your bag on the way. "I'll see you in class Monday, won't I?" He called.

You smirked and turned around to give him a very innocent look. "I don't know, Professor. I just may have to take a sick day. My throat is feeling awfully sore."  
His mouth fell open and a bright blush spread across his cheeks as you giggled and pushed open the door to the hallway.


End file.
